Oh No She Didn't
by Rockyrocks919
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are back at their old summer camp for a Fourth of July reunion and all is going well until an old rival shows up. When Annabeth sees Rachel flirting with Percy, this becomes a full fledged war. Superglue, hair dye... Except that Annabeth is a horrible prankster and can't seem to get the right person, what could possibly go wrong? AH ONESHOT! For TheAwesome101


This story is **dedicated to TheAwesome101** who won the contest for my story A Walk in my Best Friend's Shoes. Be sure to check our their stories!

Honestly, this turned out way differently than expected, but I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, Facebook, or anything else I mention in this story.

* * *

Annabeth's POV

"I still don't understand why we're here," I said as I got out of the car. I pulled mine and Percy's backpacks out of the trunk and closed it up.

"Bye, Mom," Percy said as he closed his door and took his bag from me.

"Bye! You two have fun!" Sally shouted out the window before driving away.

"Well," Percy said in answer to my question as we headed up the hill. "Did you have any better ideas on how to spend the fourth of July?"

"No," I admitted. "But I didn't exactly want to spend the next few days at the summer camp we went to as kids, either."

"Come on," he said as he took my hand. "Going back to the first place we met sounds pretty romantic in my opinion."

I smiled. "I guess you're right. What if I can't recognize anyone, though?"

"I'm sure they'll have name tags or something."

"I hope not. That's so tacky." We were at the top of the hill now and started heading for the Big House, which is where everyone seemed to be headed. We checked in and, as it turns out, Percy was right. I was given a little sticker with my name on it. I grabbed my backpack and turned around, only to have it fall from my grasp when I saw a head of frizzy red hair off in the distance. I didn't need a name tag to identify her.

"Oh my gosh," I said as I stared. Rachel was talking and laughing with a few other campers I couldn't recognize. "What's _she _doing here?"

"She _did_ go to camp with us, Annabeth. Just try to be nice, okay?" Rachel looked over and a huge grin spread across her face when she saw us. She started waving frantically and I looked away.

"You know what? I think I'm gonna go see how Grover's doing over there." I started to walk away, but he grabbed my arm before I could escape.

"I don't think so."

"Percy, you don't understand- we were enemies. She poured honey on my pillow when I was sleeping and I woke up covered in ants! Don't you remember?"

"Yeah, and then you threw her swimsuit in the toilet so she couldn't get in the river and blamed it on Katie Gardner. You guys were, like, nine. Can't you get over that?"

"I can, but I doubt she will."

"Just smile and be nice. She's coming this way."

"Didn't you hear anything I just said?" He glared at me and I rolled my eyes. "Fine." I plastered on a fake smile as she got close.

"Hey, guys!" Rachel said. She hugged Percy and then me. "It's been, what, five years since I last saw you?"

"Yep," I smiled sweetly. "I remember that last day very clearly. You decided I needed a haircut while I was sleeping. You know, it took two years for it to grow out past my shoulders again."

Rachel laughed. "I remember that. But hey, we were twelve. I hope the childish pranks we pulled in the past won't affect our friendship now."

I laughed. _Yeah, right. What _"friendship" _is she referring to? _"Of course not."

"Well, I'm going to go see who else I can recognize. It was nice to see you, Percy, Annabeth." She smiled before walking away.

"See? That wasn't so bad," Percy told me.

"Yeah, right. I bet she's already planning how to get rid of me before the fireworks show."

"No, she's not. Come on, let's go see what the Stoll brothers have been up to."

* * *

It was pretty cool to see some of my old childhood friends. The camp only went from ages seven to twelve, so I had lost touch with most of them after we left. Percy was an exception. We both met our first year here when we were seven and had been best friends since. About two years ago, we decided we wanted to be more than just friends and he became my boyfriend.

Grover was another exception. He had moved in down the street when we were four and we had always been pretty good friends. My dad told his parents about the summer camp when I started going and we went together. He had a bit of a hard time adjusting to camp life and Percy helped him out.

We became the perfect trio and stayed that way for two years until Rachel showed up and ruined everything. She always got everything she wanted because her parents were rich and made lots of donations to the camp. If Rachel felt like eating s'mores, she got s'mores. If I felt like eating s'mores, I got crackers. If she wanted to stay up late and watch movies, she got to use the big screen TV in the directors' cabin. If I wanted to do the same thing, I was told to get in bed or I'd be on kitchen duty for the rest of the week. To top it off, she always hung out with Percy when I wanted to. For a nine year old, that was a pretty big deal and she instantly became my worst enemy.

"All right, campers, it's so good to see you all!" Chiron announced, breaking me from my thoughts. "Now that you've all had a chance to reacquaint, you can all come see the list of cabin assignments." He gestured to the papers taped to the side of the Big House and nearly got trampled as everyone crowded around. I stood back a few feet and waited until the majority of the crowd disipated.

_Please don't be with Rachel, please don't be with Rachel, _I thought as I crossed my fingers and stepped forward. I scanned the list for my name and finally found it under cabin six: Katie Gardner, Annabeth Chase, Clarisse LaRue, Rachel Dare. I groaned as I read the last name. Seriously? Who came up with this list?

"Oh my gosh, we're in the same cabin!" Rachel exclaimed as she hugged me. "This is going to be so much fun! I'm going to go get my bags." She ran off and I went to find Chiron.

"Hello, Annabeth," he smiled and gave me a hug. "It's great to see you back."

"Yeah, you too," I said quickly. "Look, I need to switch my cabin. There's no way I can spend the next two nights in there."

He scrunched his eyebrows together. "Did something happen?"

"Don't you remember what happened my last three years here?"

"Oh, you're referring to your little rivalry with Rachel."

"It's more than just a 'little rivalry', Chiron, and you of all people should know that. She hates my guts!"

"People change, Annabeth. I don't think you should let what happened in the past affect the present. Maybe this is for the best. Who knows? Maybe she'll become your best friend if you give her a chance."

I snorted. "Yeah, like that's going to happen. I'm serious- she's out to get me!"

"I'm sorry, but I'm not going to change your cabin assignment."

"But Chiron-"

"I need to go check on how dinner is coming along. Just give her a chance, Annabeth. She might surprise you."

"Chiron! This is important!"

"Goodbye, Annabeth." I groaned as he walked away. Now what was I supposed to do? For all I knew, she was planning on dying my hair blue and shaving my eyebrows tonight. _Speak of the devil, _I thought as I saw her talking to someone. He was squatting down and looking through his bag while she stood next to him twirling her hair and laughing. I rolled my eyes. I'd hate to be the guy she's flirting with. Then he stood up and my jaw dropped.

"No way," I mumbled as I hurried over.

"And then the blonde said 'no thanks, I'm a vegetarian,'" I heard her saying. Percy laughed and she joined in. Seriously, who laughed at their own jokes? That was so lame. "Oh, hey, Annabeth." She smiled as she noticed me.

"Hi Rachel."

"We were just telling some blonde jokes." Her eyes widened as she realized what she had said. "Sorry! I wasn't thinking. I hope you don't find it offensive or anything."

"No, of course not. Have you heard the joke about the red head who flirted with the blonde girl's boyfriend?"

"Um," she looked uncomfortable.

"I didn't think so." She scrunched her eyebrows together and started to open her mouth, but Percy beat her to it.

"Well," he said awkwardly as he scratched the back of his neck. "I'm going to go, uh, do something over there." He hurried away and I was alone with Rachel.

"What's your problem?" I asked.

"What's _my _problem? I've been nothing but nice to you this whole time and you just can't seem to let go of the past!"

"Says the one who was trying to steal my boyfriend!"

"What are you-" she stopped as a look of realization appeared on her face. "Oh, so you and Percy are together now. Well, that's not surprising. Everyone saw it coming even when we were just kids. Annabeth, I don't want to take Percy from you. I mean, come on, he's..." she searched for a word, "Percy."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means I have no interest in your boyfriend as more than an old friend. I may have had a bit of a crush on him at first, but that was years ago. We're different people now."

I shook my head. "I don't believe you. You've always been a rich snob, Rachel. Everyone sucked up to you and you're used to getting whatever you want. I'm not letting you take Percy from me."

She snorted. "I'm serious, Annabeth. I have-"

"A crush on my boyfriend. Come on, just admit it, _Red,"_ I pulled out the old nickname I used to call her when we were little. She narrowed her eyes at me.

"All right, _Annie,_ if that's how you want it to be. I have a _huge _crush on Percy and he's going to be all mine by the end of this week."

"Yeah, good luck with that. He's already my boyfriend, so I have a head start."

"That's what you think." The dinner bell rung and we walked away from each other. Once I was a safe distance from her, I headed for the mess hall. Seriously, who did she think she was?

"Hey," Grover said as he showed up next to me. "What was that about?"

"Rachel was flirting with Percy," I said matter-of-factly.

"Oh, no. What did you do?"

"Nothing," I told him. "_Yet."_

"Oh gosh, Annabeth. Please don't tell me you're going to resort to old pranks to get back at her."

"Huh," I said as I thought about it. "That's a great idea, Grover! I can get back at her by doing the same things she used to do to me when we were kids!"

"No," he was shaking his head frantically. "That wasn't my idea! I was trying to tell you to settle this like ad-"

"Like the little kid she still is. Thanks, Grover!"

"No, Annabeth!" he called as I ran back to my cabin. I could eat later. Right now, I had to get ready to find someone to give me a quick ride to the store.

* * *

"Hurry up!" I urged my boyfriend forward. "Everyone will be coming soon!" I dragged him forward to one of the logs in front of the campfire. He started to sit down, but I stopped him. "Whoa, not there." I scooted him down a few inches and he sat down.

"What are we doing, Annabeth?" he asked.

"Don't ask," I told him. "Just call Rachel over here when everyone comes and have her sit next to you."

"Oh, no," he said as he stood. "I am _not _going to be part of yours and Rachel's squabbles."

"Come on, Percy," I begged. "It would mean a lot to me."

He shook his head fiercely. "Nope. I'm not going to do it. Why don't you get Grover or something?"

"Because he and Rachel were never close. She'll see through it right away."

"Then why don't you just leave Rachel alone and enjoy the time we have here?"

I sighed. "Okay, fine. Don't help your girlfriend out."

"Hey," he said and kissed my forehead. "Don't act like that. You know I love you." He wrapped his arms around me and brought his lips to mine.

"Hey, guys!" Grover called as he ran over. Percy and I pulled away and I laughed as our friend came to a stop next to us. He put his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath. "Whew! What a workout!" He sat down and took a few more deep breaths. Percy and I sat next to him and started staring at the stars.

"They're really pretty tonight," I said.

"Yeah," Percy said as he wrapped his arm around me and pulled me closer. "You never see stars like these in the city."

"I blame pollution," Grover put in. "If everyone could work together to help the environment, the world would truely be a better place. We could see more stars and enjoy the beauties of the world instead of destroying it. There are so many harmful things we make that could be avoided, like styrofoam or plastic grocery bags. Seriously, who needs those?"

"Sure thing, G-man," Percy said absentmindedly.

"You didn't listen to anything I just said, did you?"

"Nope." Grover sighed and mumbled something about being underappreciated. "But, hey, I'm sure you're right. Saving the environment and stopping global warming would be pretty awesome."

Grover sighed again. "Yeah, I guess so." I heard voices coming close and realized everyone must be coming.

"Hurry!" I stood up and urged the other two to do the same. "Get into positions!"

"What positions?" Grover asked.

"Annabeth, I told you that I'm not doing this," Percy told me as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Come on, Seaweed Brain, all you have to do is sit down and get Rachel to sit right there." I gestured to the spot Grover was sitting in and my eyes widened at the realization I'd just made.

"Oh my gosh," I mumbled before shouting "Get up, Grover! Now!"

"What happened?" Grover asked. "Did I sit on a bug?" He tried to get up, but he was already stuck. I groaned and facepalmed myself.

"Why can't I get up?" Grover asked accusingly.

"I might have put a bit of super glue there," I admitted.

"What? Why would you do this to me? What did I ever do to you?"

"Grover," I tried to cut in.

"Is this about the enchilada thing? I told you I was sorry! I was hungry and they just looked so good and cheesy. I had no idea they were yours!"

"I'm sorry, Grover," I told him. "This wasn't meant for you. Rachel glued my hand to the table when we were ten and I wanted to show her how it feels to be stuck in one place for hours."

"So you superglued my butt to a log? Why didn't you put up like a warning sign or something?"

I sighed. "Looks like Rachel won't be getting pranked tonight."

"Hello! We have more important matters to deal with! Get me off of this thing!" he demanded.

"How?" Percy asked. He looked amused and was trying hard not to laugh. It _was _pretty funny.

"I don't know, just do something!" I looked up and saw the rest of the campers coming closer.

"We can't do anything yet," I told him. "Everyone's coming to sing aroung the campfire and unless you want everyone laughing at you, you should probably stay quiet."

Grover struggled to get up for a few more seconds before giving up. He was really stuck. He looked up at me with an irritated look. "Don't just stand there. Do something! Go figure out how to get me off of this thing!"

"I'll help," Percy offered. We hurried back to my cabin and I was surprised to see Clarisse laying on her bed with her phone in hand.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as I pulled my laptop out of my bag.

"I could ask you guys the same," she said. "A boy and a girl in the same cabin at night," she shook her head. "Chiron wouldn't be very happy and I don't really want a front row seat, either."

"We're not here for that," I said. "We have important things to attend to."

"Yeah," Percy added as we sat down on my bed. "Annabeth glued Grover's butt to a log." I glared at him and he just shrugged. Grover wasn't going to be happy if everyone knew about this.

"Wow." Clarisse looked interested now. "I didn't know you had it in you, Annabeth."

"It's a long story. I just need to find out how to get him off of there."

"Tell him to take off his pants. Problem solved."

"Somehow, I don't think Grover will like that idea much."

Clarisse shrugged. "Okay then." I opened up the internet explorer and went to Google.

"What should I look up?" I asked Percy.

"Easy," he said as he typed in "How to get your butt unstuck from a log." I shrugged as he pressed enter. It was worth a shot. Unfortunately, there weren't many helpful results. Video game questions, philosophical ones, and even information about trucks, but nothing pertaining to the problem at hand.

"Okay, we need to modify our search," I said as I typed in "remove superglue from clothing." I looked at a few websites and they all said nail polish remover would do the trick.

"Well, that's just great," I said.

"Don't you have some?" Percy asked.

"I don't even paint my nails, Seaweed Brain. What makes you think I would bring nail polish remover to a camp?"

"I don't know. You're a girl, so I was just hoping."

"Maybe we can get him off with something else. Do you have any ideas?"

"Isn't tomato juice supposed to help?"

"That's when you get sprayed by a skunk, but I bet there's something else from the kitchen we can use." I shut my laptop and put it back in my bag.

"Take pictures for me!" Clarisse said as we left the cabin. We had to sneak into the kitchen seeing as we weren't supposed to be in there. It didn't take long for me to find what I was looking for. I grabbed two spatulas and a bag of Cheetos and hurried back outside.

"What are the Cheetos for?" Percy asked as I opened the package and popped one in my mouth.

"Me. I'm hungry and I didn't get dinner."

"Oh, okay." I handed him one of the spatulas and we headed over towards the campfire.

"...when all at once a rotten egg hit him in the eye it was the sight he dreaded, ghost chickens in the sky," I heard as I got closer. They were singing 'Ghost Chickens in the Sky' and I was glad I wasn't there singing along. I never understood that song or why we sang it as kids. It's actually kind of creepy when you think about it. I mean, seriously, eating chickens and then having them come back to eat you later? I used to wonder if that song was the reason Grover became a vegetarian.

"Okay, so what's the plan?" Percy asked.

"Just lay low and try not to draw any attention to us or Grover, okay?"

"Oh, yeah, 'cause scraping your best friend's butt off of a log with a spatula is completely normal."

"Just come on." We started towards the campfire again and ducked behind Grover. A few people were looking at us, but I just ignored them

"Finally," Grover said. "Hurry up. My legs are starting to feel numb." Percy lifted his spatula and tried to slide it under Grover, but it didn't work. He tried it a few times, but the glue didn't want to budge.

"What the heck are you guys doing?" Grover asked.

"I'm trying to get your butt off of this log," Percy told him.

"With a spatula?"

"Do you have any better ideas?"

"Ugh, whatever. Just don't bring any attention to us."

"Yeah, I don't think that's possible," I told him. "People are already staring." The kids behind us weren't even singing or pretending not to watch anymore. Some of them had their cell phones out and were taking pictures.

"Seriously? Just stop it, you guys!"

"Okay, then, take off your pants."

"What?"

"You heard me. If you want to get off of here, just take off your pants."

"Are you crazy? I'm not taking my pants off in front of all these people!"

"Then I'm sure Percy will be glad to keep picking at your butt with a spatula." Before he could answer, Chiron stood up and shushed everyone.

"Remember, campers, curfew is eleven o'clock, which is in one hour. Everyone can go to their cabins now." Most of the teenagers got up and left, but a few stuck around to see what we were doing.

"Get out of here!" Grover demanded and the last few people left. He waited until they were far enough away to yell at me again. "Now what am I supposed to do?"

I sighed. "Grover, no one else is around. Just take off your pants."

He gave me a weird look. "You know, I never thought I'd hear you say something like that to me."

"Ugh, stop having a dirty mind and just take them off already!" Grover finally gave in and unbuttoned his jeans. He awkwardly tried to pull his legs out and Percy and I had to hold him up by his arms. He almost fell down at one point, but he eventually made it out alive.

"Nice underwear," Percy commented.

"Shut up," Grover told him. He was wearing black boxers with Batman symbols all over them. "They were on sale. And you owe me a new pair of pants," he added to me.

"Yeah, I know," I told him. "Now, come on. You guys should get to your cabin before anyone else sees you like this." We all started back towards the cabins and a few people were still outside. They pointed at Grover and laughed, but he just ignored them.

"You're lucky you're one of my best friends," Grover told me when we were outside of his cabin. "Otherwise, I'd probably try to get back at you."

"Thanks, Grover," I told him before heading back to my cabin. Clarisse was still lying on her bed like she had been before, but no one else was there.

"Were are Katie and Rachel?" I asked.

"They went to the restroom to change or something," she answered. This was my chance. I went to my bag and dug around until I found what I was looking for. I turned back and started looking around the room. There was a blue duffel bag and a purple backpack in the corner.

"Which is Rachel's?" I asked.

"Do you really think that's the best idea after what happened to Grover? Pictures of him are already on Facebook, by the way."

"Oh, please don't tell him that. He's already mad enough as it is."

She shrugged. "Whatever. And it's the purple one."

"Thanks." I unzipped her bag and dug through it until I found her shampoo. I drained the contents of the dye inside and put it back the way I found it. I smiled to myself. Rachel was going to have a surprise after her morning shower.

* * *

"Annabeth!" Someone was shaking me. "Get off your lazy butt! Annabeth!" I groaned and turned over. A smile crept to my face when I thought they were gone and I could go back to sleep, but something flew through the air and hit my arm. I opened my eyes and looked to see a shoe. Who would throw a shoe at me?

"Annabeth!" I looked up and felt my jaw drop at the sight in front of me. Nico, the mysterious kid who was a few years younger than me, stood there in all black clothing topped off with hot pink hair. He pointed to his new 'do and didn't look too happy about it. "What did I ever do to you?"

"Nico, I-" I started, but was cut off by the sudden urge to laugh. He looked so serious and I was used to him just hiding in the background, but the pink shaggy hair kind of ruined the bad boy look. I started laughing, which only made him look even more upset.

"This isn't funny! Everyone is staring and laughing at me! Why? Why would you do this to me?"

"Hey," I protested. "Why would you think..." I trailed off as I thought about it. I remembered putting hair dye in Rachel's shampoo the night before. I'm not sure how Nico wound up with it, but that was the only solution I could think of. "Oh. Did you by chance borrow Rachel's shampoo?"

"Yes, I did! I knew I would smell like apples, but I assumed that would be the worst of my problems."

"Why were you using her shampoo in the first place?"

"I forgot to pack some, so I asked Percy, but he said he didn't have any and to ask you. I came over and you were still sleeping, so Rachel offered to let me use hers. Percy told me you have it out for her. Did you really have to put dye in her shampoo, though?"

"Sorry, Nico. I guess I just assumed she would be the first to use it. It's a nice look for you, though."

"Shut up. How do I get this out?"

"Well," I hesitated a moment. "I don't exactly know how to get it out. The box said it should come out on its own in about a week, though."

"A _week?_ I can't look like this for a week! I have a reputation to uphold!"

"Hey, Annabeth," Grover walked in with his eyes glued on his cell phone. "I need help with th-whoa!" He looked up and saw Nico. "Um, wow, Nico. Very...interesting hair. Do you have a pet unicorn now, too?" I couldn't help but laugh. Unfortunately, Nico didn't seem too amused.

"At least my butt didn't get stuck to a log. I love the Batman boxers, by the way. They already have at least twenty likes on Facebook." Nico stuck his tongue out and Grover was speechless. Honestly, I was kind of afraid they'd get into a fight. Not that either was strong enough to cause any damage to the other, but they might break something.

"Why don't we go get some breakfast?" I asked. "I heard they have pancakes." Both guys' eyes lit up at that and they seemed to forget that they were angry.

"I like pancakes," Grover stated.

"Yeah, me too," Nico told him. They walked away together and started talking like old friends rather than two people who wanted to kill each other five seconds ago. I sighed. Boys. At least they were getting along. If they were girls, they would spend years trying to get revenge. Speaking of which, I had yet to devise a plan that would actually work on Rachel.

* * *

Unfortunately, the rest of the day was spent with activities and games and I didn't have any time to pull any pranks on Rachel. It was night time before I had some free time and by then we were getting ready to start the fireworks show. Everyone was out on the beach and Percy even brought a blanket for us to lay on. I was in the middle of helping him put it out when something caught my eye.

Rachel was getting pretty cozy in the sand with a dark haired guy I'd never seen before . They were laughing and at one point I even saw them kiss. What the heck?

"I'll be right back," I told Percy.

"Oh, no," he said, but it was too late. I was already walking over there. They looked up at me when I was in front of them.

"Who's this?" I asked.

"Annabeth," Rachel told me. "This is Brad, my boyfriend."

"Your boyfriend?" I was beyond confused.

"Nice to meet you," Brad shook my hand and smiled before turning back to Rachel. "I'm going to go get some snacks and the blanket from the car. See you in a few minutes." He pecked her on the cheek before getting up and hurrying away.

"What the heck, Rachel?" I asked once he was gone. "You've had a boyfriend this whole time?" She stood up so we were on the same level.

"That's what I was trying to tell you yesterday. I'm not interested in Percy. I'm already in love with Brad."

"Then why were you flirting with Percy last night?"

"I wasn't flirting, we were just catching up."

"So, you just twirl your hair everytime you talk to a _friend_?"

She snorted. "Is that seriously why you're mad at me? I have ADHD and if I'm standing still, I have to do something with my hands. Either I'm fidgiting with something or I just twirl my hair."

"Oh." She seemed to be telling the truth and I suddenly felt like an idiot. "Then why did you let me just get away with trying to prank you for the past twenty four hours?"

She looked confused. "What are you talking about?" I thought about it for a second. The superglue, the hair dye. Nothing had actually worked. Or at least, not on Rachel.

"Nevermind," I said quickly. "Well, I guess I'm sorry for accusing you of flirting with Percy, but that's all I'm apologizing for. You deserved everything I've done to you over the years."

She laughed. "Same goes to you." We stood there awkwardly for a minute.

"So," I said finally. "Does this make us...you know...friends?"

Rachel snorted. "Heck no!"

I sighed in relief. "Good. I was afraid this was going to be awkward."

"I propose that you're still allowed to hate me and I can hate you, too, of course, but can we please not try to kill each other? At least not until tomorrow. I'd like to enjoy the fireworks without having to look behind me every five seconds."

I smiled. "Deal. But just so we're clear: if anything happens with you and Brad, Percy is _not _available. If you ever go anywhere near him, you're dead meat."

"Same goes to you about Brad."

I scoffed. "What? Why would you even think I'd want Brad?"

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, please. I saw the way you looked at him. Just stay away from him, okay?"

"What? I just met the guy! How was I supposed to look at him?"

"Maybe you shouldn't have even looked at him in the first place."

"What did you want me to do, huh? Close my eyes? You know, Rachel, you're still a rich snob like you always have been. You think everything is all about you!"

Rachel opened her mouth to say a snappy comeback, but she stopped when we heard the sound of a firecracker going off.

"You know what?" she said. "This is stupid. I don't want to waste tonight arguing with you. I'm going to go enjoy the fireworks with my boyfriend."

I nodded. "Same here." I thought about saying something else, but decided against it. _Just let it go, Annabeth, _I thought. I walked to the place where Percy had laid out our blanket. He was laying down on his back and watching the sky.

"Hey," he said as I laid down beside him. "Is it safe to be near you or should I have my mom pick me up before my eyebrows get shaved off?"

I smiled. "It's safe. Apparently Rachel has a boyfriend."

"Is that what this was all about? I thought you were just continuing what you left off with a few years ago. I would have told you that myself if I knew it was important."

"You knew?"

"Of course I did. All Rachel talks about is her boyfriend. It's Brad this, Brad that. You would know if you actually listened to her for more than five seconds."

I glared at him. "Whose side are you on?"

He smiled at me and pulled me into his arms. "I'm sorry. Let's just enjoy the show." We watched as fireworks exploded above our heads in all different colors. They were really beautiful and probably dangerous if you get close...

"That's it!" I shot up as the idea came to my head. "The perfect way to get rid of Rachel once and for all!

"Annabeth," Percy scolded. "Don't even think about it." I sighed and laid back down.

"Fine. It's a good idea, though."

"I don't think 'murder' is a very good thing to have on your resumé for college."

"It wouldn't kill her, she'll just..." I trailed off at the look he was giving me. "Fine."

"Promise me you'll never attempt to prank anyone again, okay?" he asked.

"Please listen to him, Annabeth." I turned and noticed Grover next to me for the first time. How long had he been there? "You're horrible at it."

"That's an understatement." Apparently Nico was here too. Where did everyone come from? "By the way, you're taking me to the hair salon to get this dyed tomorrow."

"No, she's going to get me a new pair of pants," Grover told him.

"Yeah, I don't think so. You have more pants. I only have one head of hair and I can't go home like this."

"No one cares about your hair. Those jeans fit me perfectly! Do you realize how hard it is to find a pair of jeans that fit _perfectly?"_

"Probably about as hard as it is to find someone who won't laugh at my hair!" I rolled my eyes and laid back down. Typical boys. Fighting over pointless things. I scrunched my eyebrows together at that last thought. Was this what mine and Rachel's arguments look like to other people? Nah, they couldn't be. Girls are way above arguing over something so stupid.

* * *

Whoo! It's finally done after nearly 6,000 words! Don't ask me what was going through my head when I wrote this, because I honestly have no idea. :P

Anyways, hope you liked it! Review if you feel like making me happy. :D

Don't forget to check out TheAwesome101's stories!


End file.
